Nymphet
by Mahi-Mahi
Summary: She wades in the waters and he watches from the shores...


**I've been wanting to do a Sess/Rin mature fic for a while, so I asked my good friend Siy to help me out. She's a great author and I couldn't have done this without her! Thanks buddy. -_big hugs_-**

**_ATTENTION:_ This is a _M _rated fic for a reason. If you no likey, then shoo. Go on, skidattle. If you hate lemons, yet are dumb enough to read a lemon and then flame it, then I pity your stupidity. 'I will follow him' by Little Peggy March(lyrics may vary with versions)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**_:Nymphet: _**

------

_I will follow him, follow him wherever he may go  
And near him I always will be_

_For nothing can keep me away_

_He is my destiny_

_I must follow him, ever since he touched my hand I knew_

_There isn't an ocean too deep-a mountain so high it can keep me away_

_Away from My Love_

I love him  
And where he goes I'll follow  
He'll always be my true love  
From now until forever

I know I'll always love him

_Nothing can keep me away, away from his love..._

------

A soft murmuring was heard through the forest as a young girl hummed to herself and removed her clothes slowly, completely and blissfully ignorant of the gaze upon her back that belonged to her dilute master. The endless layers of her jade kimono fell to the ground and pooled around her small feet and curved ankles. She would fold the clothing later. For now, all she concerned her mind with was to bathe. Her body immediately reacted to the chilled breath of air against her skin and breasts in the late spring evening, sending spine tingling goose bumps to monopolize her flesh. Pink lips upturned in pride as she ran her fingers through thick locks that any hair demon would envy. Dark brown hair that fell to tickle her petite shoulders and cascaded onward to the dip of her lower back. Piles and piles of fathomless hair. Silky hair that, somehow, was able to remain knotless at the end of this day.

Rin turned her head, her chin lifting over the curve of her shoulder as her eyes found him, Sesshoumaru, and watched him. Looking at her with his face hidden in the shadows but his eyes glowing like an ethereal amber fire that almost lured her nearer to him, leaning against a tree in front of the camp fire. Cutting off the bright glow of the flames and casting his form into nothing more than a dark, intimidating silhouette to contrast against the dim, fading light of the setting sun. She didn't dare cover herself. Not from her lord. If he wanted to see, then he was welcome. He would receive no protest from her, for he could be as sturdy and mighty as the tree that was supporting him. And she was his to appraise as he soever pleased.

She slightly smiled at him, yet she didn't get any reply other than the feeling of his gaze boring further in her back. She hadn't expected a response, Sesshoumaru rarely wasted words. Rin, at the age of ten and five years had developed a perfect bodily structure that could nearly, but not yet fully, match en-par with that of a fully matured female. Her mind was still at the age of innocence, a young woman that still needed to learn. A strange and alluring mixture of a woman and a child. A temptation that she was unawares that she possessed. Curved with seduction and shaped by the hands of the gods, but filled with naivety and virtue. And all this shown brightly through big, brown upturned eyes that at times appeared more exotic than indigenous to her locality.

Rin turned away from him and slowly walked towards the small waterfall where she had decided to take a shower in the gentle flow of running water before retiring to sleep for the night. She distantly wondered with a faint sense detachment where Jaken had gone off with Ah-Un, the little demon rarely left his lord's side unless ordered otherwise. She doubted he had went to fetch kindling, they had enough left to last the fire until dawn. Perhaps Sesshoumaru had sent him to buy her another kimono. She did want a new one, she loved new things given to her by her lord; how spoiled she sounded. But she hated the kinds of robes Jaken would pick out for her. The designs of materials and fabrics could be so ugly and at this stage in her life, the last thing she wanted to be was dressed poorly or drably. Draped in horridly appalling gowns sounded utterly atrocious when she was with her master. This was not something Rin desired. She wanted to please him completely. He did seem to enjoy pretty things, perhaps this is why she still brought him flowers and enjewled herself with clove necklaces or stuck a cherry blossom behind her ear whenever they might happen to pass by such a lovely tree.

She took a small package in hand; flower petals, the soft silken corolla's that she had picked in the last field from which they had passed. Wildflower. She had wrapped the petals in a small cloth, the cloth she now carried to the large rocks and boulders sitting beneath the tranquil flowing waterfall. And as she waded out, slowly placing one foot in front of the other as the water consumed her body up to her hips, she enjoyed the music of the night. Bugs and breezes flowing through the trees and sifting through the budding branches. Spring was a time for rebirth, to start anew, to begin again. A miniature era to create a new life. She loved that noise even better when mixed in with the sweet sound of water subtly splashing onto rocks and pools of water.

Her fingers ran over one enormous grey stone as she reached her destination. The texture was smooth and shiny, a result after unknown years under the gentle torrent of the falls that shaped and molded the stone to the rather strange unabstracted object it was today. She placed her small package on the rock and opened it. An array of color sat before her, reflecting in her eyes. Pinks, blues, yellows, reds and oranges. Wild and beautiful. She placed a tentative touch of her fingers on the thin petals before she took a handful in her palm and stepped closer to the fall.

She gasped and giggled as the splashing water enveloped her. Landing on her head and trickling down her shoulders like a mediocre downpour of rain. Saturating her hair and making it appear a raveness black with the thickness of it and the fading light. It was cool, but crisp and held the warmth of the sun still within it's flow.

Rin stayed only a few more moments under the fall, letting it completely soak her body before she took another step forward to hide behind the curtain of water. The soft outline of her curves becoming a blurred haze through the sheen of the clear and misty flow.

It was then that she smothered the confetti of petals over her skin in a calm, mild motion. Branding the scent into her skin and scuffing away the dirt. At the same time, creating a peaceful sense of mind for her, to feel relaxed and benign as the silk corolla's slid over her flesh. A docile creature bathing in the evening with a viciously fearsome guardian to watch over all things surrounding them. It was...amusing, she smiled.

She released the flowers in her hands into the flow of water, sending the colorful petals into a rushed sweep off her skin and set adrift in the large pool of water provided by the falls. A rainbow of color pushed out to float on the water around her. Spilling out and covering the surface like paint. The water that now almost appeared black as the sun continued to disappear over the horizon. Reflecting the sky and the random stars that were shyly beginning to make their appearance.

Her hand popped out from behind the fall as she reached for another handful of flower petals to scrub her body with. Feeling around the boulder before her fumbling fingers found their destination and took another chunk of color into her hand. She proceeded to clean and wash, still letting the petals fall free from her skin to spread out on the pool's surface like a vast array of the tiny pads of colorful waterlily.

She continued in this process until her supply of petals had been spent and the sun had finally retired.

She reappeared from hiding, came out from behind her curtain and waded back into the calming waters that now smelt like a field of botanical wonders. Rin sighed, pleased with her current situation as she slid slowly, gracefully, to her knees and then onto her rear. She took one short breath and slowly dipped her head under. Running her fingers through her hair before she reemerged, breaching the surface with flower petals decorating her dark hair like ornaments.

And then she simply leaned her back onto the nearest rock and relaxed. Closed her eyes and listened to the water. The level of the pool touching the top of her chest in her current sitting position of the shallow depths. Content. No, she was more than content in these times. To feel such liberties as to be completely at ease in such a dangerous world, with someone to watch over her. It was humbling.

And he was _watching_.

Eyeing her from the banks of the pool. Her pale skin glowing in light of the moon, a moon that was just beginning to shine overhead. Creating an aura of beauty surrounding her porcelain flesh that peaked up from the serene waters.

So frail and so damned gentle. Floating in the water like a little nymphet. Sensuality and innocence wrapped up into one small package. Alluring in the most sickest of ways that he hated and tolerated at the same time.

She knew he was watching her. She had already looked at him and smiled...she didn't know what that smile had done to him over the years. Or, perhaps, she did.

Examining her like this, he became slightly irritated with the sight Rin was so willing to give. Though, it was lost to him whether it was irritation at her being so bold or irritation at himself for even caring. To care about what she did and how she did it and how it always effected him like a disease. He could see the way her curves had developed, producing slopes and mounds that all men appreciated. But, he was not a man. A male, yes-but not a man. Yet, the beauty and generosity nature had given her was enough to..._affect_ him. To make him ponder and calculate how he could have his ways with her. And how she would let him, allow his every advance and follow each command willingly like a little lost lamb. She wouldn't try to stop a single touch he might place upon her body, she wouldn't even put a thought to it. And that knowledge sent fire through his veins.

The same fire that struck him at night when she was sleeping, when she would toss and turn about restlessly until her clothing had failed its purpose. And a heady aroma clung to the air around her and he knew...he _knew_ she was dreaming about him every time his name rolled in an incoherent mumble off her pink lips...calling to him. The fire that boiled his blood when she would tease Jaken into annoyance only to run from him laughing, to bolt ahead of her lord. To turn to him, giggling and breathing hard with her chest heaving, a part of her young physique bouncing a little too much for him not to notice and he would have to remind her to bind her kimono more tightly. A raging, burning fire that ignited within him when she simply looked at him and smiled and called his name. He had to leave her at times, to escape that smile that pulled and persisted to pester his virile, demonic nature. A part of him fighting its way out, ripping him from the inside to turn her smile into something more. Something different, to twist it into a contortion of agonizing, painful, and tediously suffering passion.

It wasn't sane.

He'd struggled for nearly two years with these...these _problems_. Or he so vehemently called them, absurdities. It was disgusting. His pride had never allowed him to feel emotions beyond rage or hate or the wondrous satisfaction of an enemies brutalized corpse at his feet and blood on his hands, let alone lusting for a orphaned human child of the world, for that matter. At least he told himself that. He had convinced himself it was simply lust and nothing more. No attachments and no feelings outside the carnal. Sesshoumaru was never fickle, he _never_ swayed in his beliefs and opinions. He knew things inside and out like a rock–sure and strong, never changing. A god in the worldly views of creatures. He was calculating, precise, sturdy and most of all he was dominant. His hellacious power may have worked him to the top, but his overpowering influence kept him there. He was intolerant of lesser creatures. She was human. Weak. Pathetic. A hindrance. Idiotic. Meager. Child-like. Useless... Gentle. Kind. Loving. Pure. Soft. Caring. And only humans loved and cared about others, he was a demon that openly admitted to the lack of a heart beating within his chest. Not a human. He detested those characteristics of hers, he despised them. All things he was not and never wished to be. Yet, he could not get her out of his head, he was captivated; forever drawn to her wittiness and charmingly light-hearted demeanor. He dared in venturing to label it as dark infatuation that he cared not to understand or reveal, for he did not wish to know the answers he might find.

Evil. Destructive. Hungry for blood and lust and flesh and pain and power. A monster...he nearly laughed at himself for thinking her too delicate to look upon him at times. But it was her own choice to stay by his side.

His keen ears caught her sigh and his amber eyes narrowed as she swam lazily to the other side. He had watched over her for eight human years, since she was seven until the age she had reached today. And slowly he could see her change, witnessed her body transform from a clumsy knock-need child into the sculptured lines of a siren...and he hated it as much as he hated Inuyasha or his father and even Naraku. And considering the depths of his hostile aversion and his intense capacity to look down upon things, that was a whole lot of hate.

Rin slowly made her way to the other end of the pool and turned her body; sinking herself until the water reached just under her upturned nose as she daringly looked at her lord, her delicately arched brows lifting before falling into softly narrowed gaze. Sending a mute message to linger in the space between them. As if saying, '_Join me?_' A winsome, playful little callow offering him a chance to come in and participate in her game. He flexed his sharp jaw and quickly inhaled through his nostrils, flaring them in anger at her gall. But was it really anger he was experiencing...or a maddening appetite for all things sinful? Was she really enticing him intentionally, or was his companion simply displaying her usual behavior of joviality? Or, perhaps, it was his own wicked mind conjuring up too many unnecessary conclusions. Whatever her ploy, it was open flaunt of flirtation; harmlessly innocent or naught. Never had he found a need to punish her, but now all he wanted was to give her a harsh penalty. To show her the consequences of her actions. Not only was the girl stupid to the ways of human flirtation, but taunting a separate species was far beyond her knowledge... It made him want to teach her even more. With a very..._very_ firm hand.

He continued to stare at her, his person not moving an inch except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Her long lashes batted at his tall form mischievously, playfully, innocently. She didn't hear it...but he growled. Low and feral, all the way from his diaphragm to his throat to rattling his terrifying teeth. His thin upper lip curling into a carnivorous snarl that all too much resembled a wild animal; a rabid dog–as the canines that sat between his incisors elongated and sharpened drastically. Burning to dig into any measure of flesh. He didn't budge, but suddenly he felt..._hungry_. Finally, after passing seconds she blinked more casually with her brown eyes and looked away from him. She wasn't able to see his face in the dark, anyways.

If he wished to be a bore, which he always had been; sitting under trees and keeping his mouth on a fast from words, then she would let her thoughts be filled with other things than her lord. Though she still loved him in all his boringness and silence, it didn't mean she had to be dull as well or excessively taunt him into compromised conversations and ridiculous situations he did not wish to be included within. Though, she oft did too much talking for both parts of their company. Unlike other human and demon creatures alike, she had never had any intention to change or tame what she admired. And, oh, how she admired and adored and absolutely worshiped such imperfections and perfections alike within him. Why fix something if it is not broken? Sesshoumaru-sama was just as he had been eight years ago upon their fateful meeting and the same demon she had come to love. Nothing older, nothing younger. Nothing crueler, nothing kinder. Nothing louder, nothing quieter. Nothing more...nothing less. And never, _never_, would she wish to lose that from him. For without such cold, uncaring, haughty, belligerent and frightening characteristics...he would no longer be the Sesshoumaru-sama she so greatly cared for. He was the mountain, and instead of being the wind howling at his back to move him, she was the trees, bushes, creeks, animals and all splendidly natural things growing on his slopes. Thriving off him and mutually making each other beautiful.

So, she began plotting un-boring stuff within her head. Like how she could torture Jaken, what method of teasing she should poke him with or what kind of braids she should put in Ah-Un's mane next. Oh, her strange talents from hopping from one subject to the next inside her bustling head, and quite vocally as well. She attempted to clear her mind as she arched her neck back to let the base of her skull lean onto the edge of another rock. Her brown hair flowing around her in the water like oil. Thin shoulders popping out of the water as she closed her eyes and took a deep, soothing breath.

But, she couldn't feel the intense glare directed on her. She was too busy letting her fingers swim through the water, wondering briefly if they were becoming too pruney that she may have to retreat from the water to the shore.

He had made Jaken leave for a purpose, he had settled his mind in what he believed was an attempt to use her body; exploit her in order to ease his own hunger. He didn't want the toad to watch what he was going to do to the girl. He would make her scream...maybe even unintentionally make her cry. She had been out of his metaphorical reach for far too long, something he could always and yet never possess in the way he truly desired. Having been there to guard and witness the girls' bathing rituals since childhood it would be assumed temptation would recede and the eyes would grow accustomed to her flesh on a basis. But no, damn it all, no. Every day, morning, evening and every night; watching her grow and fill and morph and know he could not touch what he already owned. For any and all things forbidden would forever prove all the more alluring to his senses. No more would this strangely and overwhelmingly consuming lust go unfulfilled for his charge, his ward, his little companion. To feel her skin under the pads of his fingers, to listen to her voice cry out in a direct result of his actions seep into his ears, to meet her eyes as they melted into his gaze, totaste her flavor on his tongue, to smell what he stirred inside of her.

Sesshoumaru slowly, calmly, blinked away the spots of red in his vision as he suppressed a growl that would have been much too louder than the last, a noise she would have heard and questioned with worry if he were feeling well. He heard his bones crack as he popped his wrist and contracted his fingers one at a time, feeling them itch and burn in anticipation. A kind of anticipation that felt much like that of a hunt, of closing in on a blind prey. A prey that would be far too easy and willing and less game than he would have preferred.

It had always been an unspoken rule. Something each of them had known from day one. He never claimed her, he never ordered her to follow. But, she knew. What he said was what she obeyed. There would be _no_ objections. His word was law. Although it had never been voiced, this was known to all who was under his protection...he would not be patronized or overruled. He would not be refused or failed or ignored. He was the lord, the master. And she the servant, the ward; her humanity kept her beneath him. She would submit to his will without opposition. Sesshoumaru was the authority and anything less wouldn't be tolerated.

Human or not.

She was _his_.

"Rin," He called, disgusted with how impatient he felt.

His sharp eyes penetrated the impending darkness and watched as she lazily raised her lashes.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She stared at the stars.

"You've bathed long enough."

She sighed. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." The girl raised herself from the water with another disappointed sigh.

She waded back to the shores, running her dainty fingers through her hair to ring out the cool liquid. Stepping up to plant the heel of her foot on solid ground, lifting her other leg to let water slide from the milky flesh of her thigh like the rippling rivulets of a silk sheet. Raising herself until she stood before him–free of the spring waters, virgin flesh glistening like a clean sheen of sweat under the moonlight. She took a step forward, keeping her pace slow and unsure as she moved closer; blushing under his unusual scrutiny.

The short grass around her ankles tickled her bare feet. Raindrops of moisture jostled into sliding down her skin with each softly jarring step. And as she met his gaze in a simple glimpse, she felt as if she were in the eye of a storm. Strong and wild and barely leashed hiding in the ice of his amber eyes. And she saw something foreign in that look as well, something that didn't belong in her short list of rarely displayed Sesshoumaru emotions. Deep within the amberine depths she saw something she had never seen in him before this night. It was difficult for her to label. The intensity was near to crippling as she quickly looked away, wondering if she had imagined such potency. Then returned her eyes back to his only to find the fire was still crackling in his eyes. Her cheeks turned a soft hue of pink under such an examination.

Was he looking at her so strangely because of her nudity? No, he had seen her like this so many other times before, naked and vulnerable and completely open. It would be ridiculous for him to look at her oddly now after so many years of familiarity.

She gave him one of her famous, lustrously radiant smiles. Hoping it may calm his anger or whatever rage he was feeling deep within. Her smile growing ever the more luminous even when he, of course, did not return the favor.

The top of her head barely met the peaked slope of his broad shoulders as she stopped herself from getting too close, merely a foot away. Keeping her curious eyes locked onto the flat of his chest–the _usual_, and at the same time, _unusual _sight of his unarmored chest and lack of pelt. He had gone without his grand accessories in front of her several times within her life. But with this alien atmosphere about them and his piercing eyes boring into her soul, she found it hard not to take her gaze off the wondrously steady rise and fall of his chest.

Rin remained settled before his mighty stature. Crossing her arms behind her back, idly twiddling her thumbs. Resting her weight on one leg as she gently curved the other inward into a delicately demure feminine pose that had came naturally to her over the years.

They stood several minutes as thus. Her neck craned back to behold him, her face illuminating a healthy glow of gentle love directed to him and him alone.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," She said hesitantly when his eyes began to roam, confusing her. From deep dark brown irises, to a nose that still vaguely resembled a button. Onward to pouty pink lips and a soft chin, and still down...

Rin gasped as her eyes widened when she felt his smoldering gaze upon her breasts. Her breath caught and her lips stuttered as she began to question him, but no words were produced from her throat. Even more confusing was how such an act made feel, or rather, how her body reacted to such a notorious stare. How it made her skip breaths, the feel of her heart beating a little too hard...and even more embarrassing was how her nipples seemed to pucker unwillingly; an action that usually only occurred when she was cold.

She swallowed and that quiet noise seemed to snap his eyes back to hers. She watched as he took a slow, deep breath. As if he were trying to catch the scent of some new aroma that had suddenly drifted amidst the air around her.

"Disrobe me." He ordered passively.

She swallowed again, finding the execution hard to perform with a knot in her throat. Had she heard him correctly? Surely not. Her mouth opened to speak, to question him, but swiftly thought better and remained silent. Taking to heart the simple fact Sesshoumaru hated repeating himself.

Thin arms unwrapped themselves from her back to hang numbly at her sides. Her weight shifted as she began to reach up, but pulled back as he took a step closer; closing the small gap between them.

Her body began a strange trembling when she felt the warmth radiating from his chest like a summer heat wave. The way he was looking down on her, cruel eyes that were darker than she was used to.

Another strained minute later, she slowly raised shaking fingers to the right hem of his white robes. First slipping in her nails, then the pads of her fingers and small-jointed knuckles. She allowed a short moments notice to absorb how smooth the material felt on her skin, enjoying it.

The back of her hand brushed his hard chest every time it steadily rose. Her palm running up the inner hem of the robe as she raised her hand to his shoulder, carefully lifting the designed fabric and letting it slide down his toned arm. He remained unmoving as she took his wrist in her hand to lift it from the sleeve. Completely exposing the right side of his upper body.

Rin took one glance at his left shoulder and that was all she gave it. She left the sleeve remain as it was, refusing to remove his robe to brandish the arm that was not there. She had too much respect for him, she understood him as he was and she didn't need to see parts of him he may not wish to be viewed.

Instead, she looked into his eyes for strength as she lowered her fingers to his printed obi. She bit her lip as she began to tug at the piece that kept the folds of his robing closed. When the fabric started to slide, it was as far as she got as she retracted her hand as if he had burnt her. Leaving his robes only loosely open and rather sloppily hanging from his figure.

He watched as her chin quivered. Her eyes searching his, sulking in all the emotions playing across her face before he stepped the side, examining every curve of her body as he slowly encircled her like some predator trying to intimidate his prey.

She took the moment to attempt to calm her heart, hoping it would find it's normal rhythm; staring blindly at the fat tree he had been leaning against like a statue.

But when she felt that permeating heat from his chest pressing to her back, the beat of her heart throbbed against her rib cage so painfully she feared it would leap from her breast.

Sesshoumaru put the large palm of his hand on her hip, pulling her to him. She came willingly, as expected. Pressing her tightly to the hard length of his body. She squeezed her fist and clenched her lids shut as she felt his lips on the slope of her thin shoulder.

A soft cry echoed in her throat as his smoldering tongue touched her skin, burning her in one smooth, wet sweep.

He smothered it lazily along her neck, roaming up and slathering hungry licks wherever he desired as if he were simply trying to taste, like a dog savoring a bone before he would delve in for a bite.

The hand on her hip slid around her stomach, his fingers splaying as he snaked his palm up to the cove between her breasts.

Her knees wavered as she frantically wrapped the fingers of her right hand around his wrist as it continued to creep over her collar bone, onward to her neck and clasp her delicate jaw. He tilted her head back to his shoulder as his tongue touched her ear, manipulating her like a doll. Sharp teeth nipping at her lobe.

She gasped and fought to remain standing. Listened as he took another heavy breath, inhaling the scent of her dark, moist hair. Rolling thunder seemed to exude from his chest in heavy rumbles against her spine.

As his tongue lapped at her neck once more, she sighed with the sensation it sent to her belly. She wasn't certain for what reason or why he was doing this to her, but Rin found she didn't mind so much and let a demure smile taint her lips.

But such feelings withered away as she cried out with a painful sob when the hold of his hand nearly bruised her chin, feeling the piercing sting of his teeth violating her flesh. It was just the crude tips at first that she felt, and before she could resist, his lips contracted as he fully sank his fangs into the exposed crook of her neck.

Her body struggle uselessly, crimson blood flooding out to contrast vividly against her white skin. Her throat sobbing and her eyes watering with the horrid pain. The small hand on his wrist pulled gently, wishing him to understand that he was hurting her. Her left hand reaching back to lightly touch the side of his face, her fingers feeling the contracting muscles of his jaw as he continued to try and sink his teeth deeper into her body.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," She gasped, feeling the trickle of blood down her back. "This hurts Rin." Her voice was weak as her pitifully effortless fight continued. She had no wish to deny him from whatever it was he wanted from her, but she wasn't sure if he understood how terribly rough he was treating her.

But as the seconds flew by and her wriggling body protested against his, it seemed to arouse his hunger all the more. Every twitch or flinch she made against him led her to feel the muscles in his arm between her breasts and his chest and stomach that was pressed to her back contract violently. Each cry she emitted made him breath deeper as if he were immersing himself in the scent of her fear.

When she felt the direction of his body attempting to pull her to the ground, she objected for a moment in weariness of what he might do to her if he had his way.

But his power was too much for her to bare as his fingers jerked her head to the side, she submitted and fell to her knees with him still attached to her neck. Her back still molded against the acute lines of his defined chest.

She gasped in relief when his hand left her bruised jaw to retrace its trail to her breast.

An airy moan worked its way past her lips as the rough pads of his fingers teased across the round bulb of the bottom of her right breast. Her back arching willfully when the flat of his palm cupped the mound of flesh. Groaning when the mobility of her arched body was demoted by his teeth on her shoulder.

"Sessoumaru-sama..." Rin breathed, closing her eyes as nameless sensations jolted through her body as the cutting tips of his nails touched her pink nipple. Her body not hiding the obvious fact of her excitement as he pinched the nub between his third and fourth fingers. Tugging and rotating the object skillfully. She called his name again as a suction on her neck around his mouth was created and he groaned in response, a deep, smooth sound that sent chills down her spine. Grateful when the pain in her neck simply turned to a numb ache.

The girl gave a soft noise of disappointment upon the release of her breast. But she felt his hand trailing down her stomach and squirmed restlessly when she realized where he intended to aim his attacking hand next.

Her limbs stiffened at the touch of his fingers on her thighs, slipping into the warm juncture of her legs. Her rear pressed into his hips when the tips of his fingers gave a fluttering caress over her secret flesh. Her knees shaking even in such a position that he held her in.

Brown eyes widened dramatically when his thumb and forefinger separated the folds of that pink flesh. And fear shot through her despite the hot tingles he produced within her. She didn't understand, his behavior was odd and her shameless reaction to it was worse. She had never heard of, nor had she been informed, of such actions that he was currently performing upon her.

She tried to lunge away, but his mouth prevented as much. His hand cupping her femininity. She tried to call to him. She asked him why, asked him what he was doing, but the only response was his raspy growls and a fearsome hand on her body.

"Please, my lord," She pleaded, twisting her hips but failing to get away. A tear touched her cheek for reasons that she could not identify when his prying fingers finally found what he was searching for. The long center appendage of his hand touched her entrance and without preamble plunged in. "Sesshoumaru-samma!" Her broken voice called out to the stars, feeling parts of her body grip around the finger so tightly she could have groaned like an animal.

Gentle hands reached back to bury themselves into the silky depth of his hair. Tangling her fingers around the long strands and softly scraped her nails along his scalp.

His senses caught the sharp peak in her arousal as he pulled the appendage out and thrust it back in. Hard and ruthlessly careless of the girl who was trying to accustom herself to such emotions.

She whimpered as the reaction of her body to such intimate contact grew to soaring heights, the motion of his rapid finger invading her on the brink of pain. "Please," She said again when his thick thumb induced the pearly button of her clit, sending frighteningly jerky convulsions down her legs and around his finger. "Rin does not wish to defy Sesshoumaru-sama..." She reasoned aloud. "But," She clipped herself off. Disturbed at how her hips suddenly surged forward to meet the pressure of his thumb.

A breath-stealing vibration rumbled from his body to hers at her panting words. The resonating sound coming from him as if in effort to encourage her. To release the building aches that kept her lower body from working accurately and captured her perceptions.

It became too much, her legs trembling and gave way to the pressure of this disturbing pleasure. Held in place only by his strong arm; his hand manipulating her core.

Her jaw and eyes clenched shut so tightly in an expression of enduring pain as something exploded in her lower body. Her thighs snapping together around his hand. She soaked in the feel of her walls gripping to his finger, a lovely warm liquid running down her thigh as a high mewl of desire sounded like a thick wave from her throat.

She heard him inhale again, taking in the potency of the sudden spike of her scent in the air. His finger gave one final, overpowering thrust and she was suddenly enveloped by a burning sting deep inside. Her soaring state of mind soon soaring to the ground with the shock. His long finger touching on something that had never been stirred. Feeling as his sharp nail broke something fragile and delicate as a gentle flow of blood seeped into his palm. A stuttering breath rolled over her tongue as her jaw fell limp as her vision blurred with tears from the unpleasant paroxysm.

For a brief second, he stilled behind her.

When he removed his teeth from the confines of her flesh, she hissed scrupulously with the sting. He sniffed at the air, staring at the wound on her neck that was purple and blue and leaking with blood. Trying to calculate why this new blood from her core smelt so different from the blood he had drawn from her shoulder; or moreover _why_ she was bleeding. Sesshoumaru pulled his finger out of her and she shuddered. He stared at his hand, covered in the dark blood and sniffed the air again.

She watched in disbelief as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked the substances from the back of his finger.

It tasted like sex, innocence and Rin. He found the mixture altogether confounding, but the taste could have drove him as mad as a rabid dog. His lip snarling in a strange display of aggressive possession.

"What is this?" His low voice mumbled into her ear, holding up his palm before her face, reddened with her blood.

She swallowed as she looked at the ugly color staining his hand. "Rin does not know." She looked away, quickly crossing her arms modestly over her breasts. Feeling like a freak for bleeding at his touch. "It...it hurt." She informed him, but recoiled when he growled at her. "Rin is sorry!" She simpered, still confused by his hostility.

He took her tender jaw in his hand once more, turning her head to his without so much of a fight from her. He twisted her chin back and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes blinking rapidly open in surprise, alarmed when she found his eyes watching hers; taking in her reactions. Boring into her thoughts as the smooth swipe of his lips against her own seemed to mesmerize her and make her forget her inner turmoil.

An odd glint of light flickered in his amber eyes as he instructed her how to stimulate pleasure with her pink lips. Teaching her all the proper motions that she thoroughly enjoyed.

He ran his tongue along the seem of her lips, forcing his way in when she failed to get the clue to open her mouth. She watched in amazement as his mouth opened over hers. Empaling her lips and thrusting his tongue past her teeth. Taking one leisurely sweep through the warm, sweet cove. His nostrils flaring when he realized just how innocent she tasted. Tainting his tongue like no other flavor had graced his lips before.

His fingers pressed into her cheeks, smearing her blood on her skin and coercing her jaw to drop laxly to allow further access to the sugary purity her mouth provided. She gasped against the flesh around his lips, relaxing and letting him have his way. Feeling as if his tongue were attempting to devour her very soul.

She made an effort to speak his name, but only entangled her tongue with his on the task. Listening in wonder as the action sent the demon groaning like a wild beast. His enthusiasm raising to heights she couldn't seem to match.

Naturally thinking he would enjoy the action again, Rin shyly let the tip of her tongue reach out to meet his; attempting to appease him. Quickly retracting at the tingly sensations she gained before she tried again and pressed her pink tongue to the ferocious one trespassing in her mouth.

She whimpered as he growled in such an inhuman pitch that she feared she had somehow angered him. She tried to apologize for her mistake, but the assault he was drowning her in grew too strong for her to even move her lips against his. Biting and gnarling at her lower lip with his teeth, retracting even more blood from her exhausted body.

Rin cranned her neck away, halting as it only caused him to pull on the swollen lip even more.

His fingers left her jaw and immediately pressed against her shoulder. Releasing her lips as he shoved her unceremoniously to the grass below. She was just able to brace herself with her hands before she hit. Landing on her palms with a silent thud. Her hair spreading down her back and across her shoulders. Gasping as she watched the red drops of blood trickle from her lip to paint the green grass.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She uttered when his arm slipped over her shoulder, wedging his biceps in the crook of her neck as his palm pressed into the grass next to her.

"Don't fight me, Rin." She felt his chest molding to her back, the shift of his stylish robe against her skin and she listened in awe at the strain in his voice as if he were injured. And for a moment, she worried for him. Never had she heard such strangled words leave his reclusive mouth. She crawled her nimble fingers across the grass to his hand, gingerly touching his tapering nails. He groaned and she bit her lip, still trying to put together all the puzzle pieces of this strange game. "Just..._don't_ fight me."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said hesitantly. Pondering over his meaning as he leaned even further over her small frame. Feeling as his lower body started to move in an alien manner against her backside. Shifting himself against her as his knee jutted between her legs to spread them wide.

Something thick and prodding slid between her legs, touching in the same areas his fingers had taken advantage of only moments prior. The slick friction it created with the remnants of the blood of her maidenhead and the wet moisture that had pooled around her femininity was oddly scintillating. The tip of the solid object pressing insistently to the entrance from which he had inserted his finger.

She heard him make a guttural sound as he drew his hips back. Before she could ask what he was doing, his hips returned with a vengeance. Thrusting forward until the head of his member penetrated her core–barely sinking in a full inch. She cried out harshly, her entire body jarring forward against the anchor of his arm on the ground. Something was ripping inside of her body and it horrified her. Stretching virginal flesh and creating a type of hurt the likes of which she had never known.

He paused for a moment, as if trying to calculate _why_ her body was being so resistant. Or why she was so tight, his shaft only partially entering her even after such a blunting, powerful thrust. As if he had never faced such trouble entering a female before.

"No!" Her balled fists clenched helplessly onto the grass beneath her. "Stop," Her eyes cried, cried with the wretched pain of it all.

But he would not listen. His hips moving more persistently into her, grinding with a mighty force as he continued to fit his shaft into an opening was nearly too small. Grunting and puffing like an angry bull seeing nothing but red in his vision.

"Rin does not understand, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She tried, oh she tried so desperately for him to hear her. But all he did was pain her. Taking the initiative not even half-way into her body, he pulled back once more, yet not exiting. She felt the retraction, recognized the similarities between this action and what he had done with his fingers and sobbed with horror of what his next movement might be. "Please," Her voice shook, confused by how her inner body's natural response to resist him only fueled his hunger. "This does not feel good to Rin–" He cut her short with the second thrust, finally fulling occupying her. So jolting it sent her falling to her elbows, clenching her teeth and closing her eyes as he repeated such an action.

The sounds emanating from his chest and throat sending goose bumps to pool in her belly. But the pleasure of hearing such sounds were greatly dampened by the pain. Literally feeling the length of his erection jostling her womb.

She ignored his warning as she moved her knee and frantically reached out with her trembling hands to pull herself away, but his hand captured her wrists and planted them in an unmoving station on the ground. Her body still struggling for escape. "No more..." She whispered to the grass below, her cheek smashed against the green blades as the beat of his body against hers enticed her breasts to bounce out of time with his rhythm.

He grew crueler, harsher, faster. Leaning over her form and giving her those grunts that she found compelling.

"Rin," His stern voice called, perking up her ears. "Move with me."

Never one to disobey her lord, she gave a gentle thrust of her hips backwards. Feeling silly and inexperienced to whatever this strange dance was as she fumbled against his hard thighs.

She tried again, a little harder as an electric jolt was actually produced that sent her gasping for air. When she repeated it, she was too hasty in hoping to procreate that feeling again and failed to get it right.

His hand left her wrists to grasp her lower waist. Hissing through his teeth as he enthusiastically jerked her body back into his to get the point across, to help her understand. He repeated this several times until she was moving on her own, using her elbows buried in the grass to properly leverage herself.

She arched her smooth back as the once frightening, painful waves morphed into the most alluring flood of tantalizing emotions she'd ever had the pleasure of feeling.

She called out his name with nearly every thrust and every superbly super fine shock of delight when he touched a spot hidden within her body; creating a euphoric haze to settle over her. Her simple mind in a jumble of these mixed emotions. Amazed at how smoothly their bodies moved together, in sink with an erotic rhythm that she was beginning to grow accustomed to.

"Now," His lips pulled at the pierced flesh of her neck. Licking at the blood that had been reduced to small glassy beads of red liquid. "Come for me, Rin." His tongue pressed, his lower body insisting that she obey.

She swallowed and waited to reply, trying to catch her breath. "Rin does not know what that means, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He said something that she could not have understood as he seemed to punctuate the thrusting as if to show her what he meant. Tilting his hips at an angle to jab the special spot deep within her belly.

"_Now_." He demanded and she let herself submit to the rapid beat of his hips.

Her legs suddenly trembled with all the resounding effects of an earthquake, her breath leaving her lungs. And no matter how hard she panted, no amount of oxygen could seem to sate her needs. Her hips stilled as he continued at this new angle.

The walls of her inner body contracted violently out of her control. Similar to how his fingers had manipulated her into the flooded feeling, but no where near as strong.

Her lashes fluttered shut as warm sensations of water flowed through her veins. As if her mind had left her body, blissfully aware of the way Sesshoumaru failed to stop; if not exploding into a virile condition. His movements becoming quick, sharp and jerky at feeling her body react as such. Extending this addictive rush of adrenaline.

She arched her back in a subtle curve as everything went white. Every nerve in her body quivering. The wet slide their bodies becoming easier when the creamy concoction wept from between her thighs.

Sesshoumaru gave an animalistic growl from behind her. His long fingers digging into the earth.

A few more jarring thrusts later and he buried himself completely in her sheath, a smoldering liquid seeming to erupt against her womb. Deepening the contact as his hips rotated against her backside as if planting some part of himself inside her belly. She gave a few more shivering squeezes around him and she felt another load of the wet heat spurt into the farthest regions of her abdomen.

When her body fell limply to the ground, breathing hard and unsteadily, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to pull out of her. The rest of his robes sliding from his sculpted body in the process, exposing the shoulder that held no arm.

He sank to his elbow above the girl as she rolled over to look upon his face with glazed, heavy-lidded eyes. Her face flushed with exhaustion and the fading after shocks of her peak. A resounding throb pounding in the muscles of her legs, stomach and sides.

She gave him her famously kind and dazzling smile, feeling content and relaxed if not a little strained and over exerted. She wanted to ask him what had just passed between them. But, instead, she let her fingers touched his face, tracing his lips, his straight nose and the strong bones beneath his eyes. Touching at his neck and collar, sliding to his arm and the scarred lines of his left shoulder.

His head bent to claim her lips. Beginning in a fierce kiss before he slowly lulled her into a blissfully detached state of mind. Until he had kissed her to sleep.

His eyes studied her angelic features. So peaceful in her light slumber, so trusting. Her slow, steady breathing. Her pursed, pink lips that had been cut and stabbed by his vicious teeth. He allowed himself the same liberties as she had taken, touching her face with his fingers, running through her hair. All of her gentle attributes so stark in comparison to his. She was soft and sloped, while he was sharp and edgy. And he supposed he enjoyed those differences between them.

Sesshoumaru brushed aside a strand of her damp hair, tucking it behind the jut of her small ear. All of the leashed lust-driven hostility he had been holding back as he had taken her, for which her innocent mind could only interpret into cruelty, seemed to fade. He seemed to calm.

He reflected on a moment from years long past, when she had once asked him if he would remember her when she was gone.

His face betrayed nothing, retaining its aloof detachment to all things around him. His voice didn't even brim with a hint of emotion, refusing to raise his haughty tone above a mere whisper as he silently proclaimed that he could never forget one as delicate and beautiful as she.

He gently slid his arm around her waist as he turned onto his back, pulling her lithe body along with him. Basking in the warm light of the fire a few feet away.

The girl failed to even stir with the motion as he rested her head upon his chest and awaited until she next awoke...

------

_**Some twenty miles away at an undisclosed location**_

------

Stomp, stomp. Trudge, trudge. Grumble, growl, gripe and groan. Were the sounds that could be discerned in the dense forest.

A kappa! The girl had the blatant audacity to call _him_, Jaken: Powerful Follower of the Almighty Sesshoumaru, a kappa!

Fwah.

He had simply been minding his own business. Thudding the butt of his staff into the ground and yelling repetitively that she was nothing more than a stupid, ignorant, helpless, lesser creature, weak pitiful excuse of a human. Ahem, yes, he was minding his own business as Rin, the moronic girl in question, refused to take Ah-Un for it's walk to the creek for a drink. Rather, stared at him as if he had just grown an extra head, blinking her big eyes as if she hadn't the slightest clue what he was talking about.

Stubborn! That's what she was being. And she was doing it just because their lord was not within the premises to scold her disobedience–the spoiled brat.

Then, just as he was getting to the ugly part of his rant, she said it. That degrading comment,

"_Such a weird little kappa, Master Jaken._"

Oh, demons below, save him! He had nearly fainted. Jaken was many things, but he was _not_ a kappa! He did not preform such acts upon humans to...to...devil have him, he couldn't even say it, the thought was so disgraceful. He may have been short, green and even have the appearance of such demon as the kappa...but he did not suck out human organs for a feast! Obviously, the child had been misinformed about his origins. Or, perhaps, come to a quirky conclusion of her own accord.

His clammy green skin had nearly turned red in anger and embarrassment as he objected her claims. But Rin being the complete_ idiot _she was couldn't let him(the higher ranking of the two in accordance of importance to Sesshoumaru) have the last word. The crazy chit retorted before he could halt her,

"_Rin thinks Master Jaken is a kappa in denial...Master Jaken? Master Jaaaaken? Uhm...why is Master Jaken foaming at the mouth?_"

It was in her favor that their lord had chose that exact moment to return, for if he was one moment later, Sesshoumaru would have been one loyal follower short of three.

He had his wrinkly little fist in a ball, ready to defend his honor when Sesshoumaru appeared.

"Jaken," He said in that bland tone for which each of his followers had become accustomed to.

Jaken's yellow eyes were wide with humble obedience as he quickly turned to face him. "Yes, my lord?" He watched as Sesshoumaru's right arm lazily lifted the fine pelt from his shoulder to lay it across Ah-Un's withers. Then observed as his fingers smoothly slid over the trick of his armor, releasing the burden from is chest and tossing it over the saddle of the beast in such an indignantly suave motion he appeared completely uncaring to the world around him. As if the ancient armor were nothing more than an annoyance and weighed no more than an ounce. "You will take the beast for a stroll."

"Of course, my lord!" He agreed with a sharp nod, swiftly scurrying to take the reigns into his tiny palm. And as he tugged on the leather ropes to encourage the dragon upon its feet, he watched as Sesshoumaru sauntered past the girl, momentarily glancing at her as he announced,

"You will have your bath now, Rin." He stole her attention.

The girl giggled with silent mirth, smiling up at the aloof demon as she abandoned the grasshopper she had caged within her palms. The bug hopped from her hands as she stood gracefully to follow his lead across the open field.

They parted ways, Jaken and Ah-Un leaving the fire and slipping into the brush of the forest. The other pair gliding through the grassy field that appeared solitary in its expanse. The little demon had an odd feeling in the pit of his gut as he took one last glance over his boney shoulder, staring at the two figures in the short distance...when his stomach let out a loud grow, he attested it to hunger.

But he couldn't help noticing the stark comparison of the girls docile, elegant form walking in the slow leisurely pace he had set for her. Her curved hips swaying gently, her fingers tickling the tips of green grass that reached her thighs. And not a few feet ahead of her their lords strong, steady gate. His ridged stance exuding the leashed power that radiated from his pores as he seemed both taut and somehow relaxed. As if the tension of the day was slowly retreating from his body now that the child was with him.

There was a great chance Rin was humming to him under her breath, he presumed. Soft and enticing tones that, he hated to admit, were quite lovely. And somehow seemed to sooth the aggression within their lord...something Jaken would be incapable of doing and incapacitated if he ever attempted such a insult to Sesshoumaru's ears.

A few moments later, she looked back to him while she continued to walk. Her eyes brightly brimming with undiluted happiness. She had grown so fast, he surmised. And, for a human, he supposed she wasn't half-bad company–as much as he loathed the thought of himself finding that he was fond of the chit. Her loyalty to their Master rivaled his own, and Jaken had to respect such powerful qualities. But while Jaken may serve him with persistent enthusiasm, he didn't always follow willingly. Rin, however, would have followed him into the flames of a wild fire if he asked it of her. Blindly, with complete trust in his words of guidance. You had to admire such an allegiance.

When she smiled at him with wan ease, he stopped himself from waving at the girl and settled with a dismissive snuff.

Instead, allowed himself to be distracted with the grunting of the dragon pulling testily at the reigns to be led to a spot where it could dine upon fresher pastures.

They turned their backs on each other. Rin adding a tiny jaunt to her step as she playfully stepped to Sesshoumaru's side. Jaken, leading the beast with his short legs.

But the girl and her master was not the current occupier of his mind. His mossy yellow eyes were fixated upon a sleeping Ah-Un's broad back where darkly intimidating breast armor and a flashy white pelt sat upon the saddle.

He always had wondered what that furry drapery would feel like against is own clammy skin. Of just how heavy that breast plate really was...

_Five minutes later..._

Two sets of eyes followed the figure of the prancing toad as Ah-Un watched him hop and pounce and yell ridiculous declarations of the 'Super-Demon-Jaken' that had come to conquer all the lands!

The little kappa stood erect, barely able to withstand falling prostrate to the ground under the heavy weight surrounding his petite body. The thick, black armor hanging from his scrawny shoulders. The sharp studs protruding around his face, blocking his vision and threatening to poke out his bulging eyes.

He wrapped the smallest, thinnest, end of the beautiful pelt of fur around his neck like a shawl, letting it hang over his arms and engulf his round head.

His feet clipped together as he snapped himself to attention. Holding his staff of two heads upside down by his side to substitute a sword. As if it were sheathed by his waist.

Then, without warning, he pulled the stick from his side. Slashing it forward as if he were wielding the mighty sword Tokijen. Jabbing and slicing the staff haphazardly through the air to make swift swishing sounds.

Jaken turned with a vengeful look in his ugly reptilian eyes to the dragon spread out on the ground before him.

"Mighty beast!" He called out. "You dare to defile Lord Jaken with your impudent looks of condescension!" He pointed the butt of his staff accusingly at the aloof mount. Waiting for a reply he knew he would not get.

The two heads of the dragon took a short acknowledged look upon his ridiculous appearance. Glanced their twin heads at one another as if discussing something private between themselves. Glanced back to Jaken. Blinked. And closed its eyes with a dismissive grunt as it lowered its heads back to the earth for sleep.

So much for intimidation...

**------**

**_Kappa:_** _are supernatural creatures which live both on land and in water. They are as tall as a four or five-year-old child. They have a beak-like snout, and fins on their hands and feet. They also have a shell on their back, and a water-filled dish on their head. As long as the dish is full of water, kappa keep their supernatural powers. Kappa are known for dragging people into the water and pulling(even sucking) out their livers through their anus. _

**_Nymphet_**: _an attractive and sexually mature young girl._

**------**

**Thanks for reading. -huggles-**


End file.
